Genesis
by Taizu64
Summary: Welcome to Genesis. A school dedicated to the training and instruction of extraordinary children in new ways of combat and strategy in order to combat the oncoming onslaught of the VOID and their leader Maladast. Students will receive instruction from the best of the best from heroes of legend and renown. War is coming, but we're going to be ready. Class is in session. Rated T&M


**A/N: This is something new I'm trying and I've had this idea for awhile. This could be good, this could be bad, who knows? Hopefully you guys like it (if not I'm going to feel very stupid), so please enjoy :) **

** Chapter One: His name was Kaine**

Our world is falling apart, and we are on the verge of collapse. Once, we were divided; set apart by our own differences. But only now, thanks to our common enemy, we are finally united in this dire crisis. Standard warfare does not work against their forces, so it's time to use more...unconventional means. We will fight back. We will win. It is time for this war to end. It is time for genesis.

**The year is 2095. The planet is Earth. And we are under attack. For the past five years the incursion of the earth has had us in conflict with an enemy we were not prepared for. The enemy is something we have never seen before, they descend upon different cities at random and kill without abandon. Their goal is unclear but one thing is clear; they are not stopping and we will not be able to hold them off for much longer. There is no official name for them, but we have designated them as the VOID. The leader of this invasion has made himself known to us. He call himself Maladast. He has made contact with us many times, but only to discuss terms of surrender. Our surrender. He claims to be the sole commanding officer but this is hardly believable. No one man could command the vast number of soldiers and operations it takes to invade an entire planet. He is an arrogant bastard that needs to be dealt with quickly and surely, but I'm afraid we do not possess the resources necessary. Over forty capitals and five-hundred cities have fallen under the might of the VOID. We are running out of options and time, and I'm afraid that we might have to resort to more desperate measures. We're going to need a miracle if we're going to survive this war. But I won't give up hope yet; not as long they give me hope. Be strong Darrius, dad's fighting for you sport. And Kayla, I love you so much. In case I don't make it back...take care of our boy. I love you both very mu- ~ ~ ~ ~END TRANSMISSION~ ~ ~ ~**

I finish watching the last message ever sent by my father. It was also the last time I heard or saw him considering I got this message fifteen years ago. I'm twenty-five now, but it still hasn't made the loss any easier, and even now after all this time my fury still hasn't cooled. Every day I wake up with the constant reminder that my father was taken from me by the crippling ache in my chest from all the times I cried for him. I'm angry for myself and my mother who took the loss harder than anyone. My father, Sgt. Arthur Kaine, was taken from us in the early years of the war after leaving me behind with my mother to go fight for our planet. My story might sound typical, but its not. I know who killed my father. And no, it wasn't a foot soldier or an assassin or a traitor in the ranks. No I only wish it was because it would make all of this all the more simpler. My father's killer was the one person I can't get to right now because no one can get to him. My father was killed by Maladast himself. I don't know why he took it upon himself to kill my father personally, but it must have been because my father was a threat to him. He must've known something that was detrimental to Maladast's plans for his conquest. I've made it my mission to find out exactly what it was and use it against the son of a bitch and put an end to this god forsaken war. I enlisted with the U.G.P ( United Government Powers); working with a special department and I believe we're coming close to what my father might have been working on to help defeat Maladast and his forces. The project's name is ***Name omitted due to being highly classified* **and it includes the use of extra-dimensional technology. If we're correct ( and I pray we are) we may be able to summon help from other dimensions to combat the VOID's extra normal troops. We are so close, so very close, but with time I'm certain that we will succeed in our efforts. Our way of fighting is obsolete. We need new ways, new soldiers, and new strategies. It is time for things to change. It is time for us to take our home back from invaders. A new beginning is on the horizon; a new genesis.


End file.
